


Jet Lag

by GoodAsianBoy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA: United World, F/F, F/M, Future AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Married Life, Multi, Multifandom Crossover, Multiple Crossovers, Stealth Crossover, adrienette - Freeform, todomomo, travel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodAsianBoy/pseuds/GoodAsianBoy
Summary: While on an important mission in Paris, Shouto checks in on his fiance Momo, who just landed in New York for her own treacherous hero mission. This is the first time the two have traveled separately, and both are worried for each other's safety.





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> I want to delve on this more later, but the heroes featured here are from this crossover concept that I’ve been thinking of for a while. Ladybug was an obvious choice for Paris, and I’ve been wanting to do a Korra/BNHA crossover for the longest time, and Republic City reminded me of New York. Which is why I chose that as Momo’s destination. So this is kind of a test run of how things will turn out. Anyways, I hope you like it!

“So how was your flight? I hope your flight sickness wasn’t too bad. Did my little care package help?.”

“Oh Shouto, it was awfully sweet for you, but customs wouldn’t let me on board with it.”

“It’s only a small oxygen tank. You could potentially create any weapon on board.”

“I appreciate your concern, but my flight was quite pleasant. New York looks so lovely from above.” Momo noticed Shouto briefly drifting to sleep. “Shouto?” she cried out softly.

“Did I doze off? I’m sorry.”

“Maybe you should get some rest. Mari said that she had your room setup before you arrived.”

“I don’t wanna impose.”

“Shouto it’s fine. She was our floor mate for a year. You make sound like she’s not a close friend.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry.”

“It’s just really hard without you here with me.” Shouto started to tear up. Momo touched her screen, wanting to reach out and pet his head. “I know. I miss you too, but this is the life we chose. You know that.” Shouto nodded. “Promise me you’ll be okay.”

“You don’t have to worry. Like you said, Mari is a formidable hero.”

“Alright. Get some rest, okay?”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouto.” Momo ends their call.

Shouto looked at his phone. “3AM, huh? It’s not even midnight where Momo is.” He looks through his binoculars and observes the Parisian nightlife. It’s surprisingly more lively than he imagined. He looks at various buildings. “No unusual activities so far. That’s good.” He puts his binoculars away. He didn’t need them to look at the Eiffel Tower properly. It would probably take him a minute to reach it with his ice if he wanted to. He took a breath to savor that grandeur of this city. He can see tiny pairs of people walking on the sidewalks. From the looks of it the couples he saw looked like they were fully immersed with the romantic vibes of this city. He thought about Momo. He wanted to be with her so badly. To kiss her at the top of the Tower. To run around and be merry after a night of drinking wine, and eating the finest cuisine. “Momo would love to shop here,” Shouto thought. Suddenly he heard something approaching him. He turned around, but the night sky made it hard for him to recognize the figure standing in front of him.

A pair of sharp, green eyes leered at Shouto from the darkness. “Votre femme vous manquerait-elle, Monsiuer Peepeeman?” it said. “Voting for a monster? Wait, slow down a little. My French is still bad.” A black cat flipped over Shouto and landed on its feet right next to the balcony Shouto was resting on. “Sorry for the inconvenience Chat Noir, but I would prefer we talk in English. And please call me by my hero name.”

“Woah, woah. Don’t be so formal Shouto. How long have we known each other? And have you also considered changing your hero name? It kinda defeats the purpose of secrecy.” Shouto sighed. “I’m sorry Adrien, but bare with me. This headache is excruciating.” Shouto massages the temples of his head, thinking that it will relieve his throbbing head. “I told you we don’t have to do stakeout tonight. Hawkmoth is known to be active only at daytime. Besides Marinette just called me. She’s done with her mission so we can go home.” Shouto showed some resistance, and kept looking through his binoculars. “The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner I can go fly back to Japan. Besides, she’s not my wife yet.”

His clear view of the Eiffel Tower turned pitch black. He looked up. “I know you’re in a rush to get back to your fiancé, but between the two of you, her mission in New York will take much longer. Let’s take our time with this mission.” Shouto ignored Adrien’s pleas to leave, and the cat hero is starting to get discouraged. “C'mon Marinette made some cold soba and I’m dying to try it!” Adrien whined. He was ready to turn back when he hears someone crying out to him.

“Chaton! Chaton!”

“Mari! Mari! Where are you?” Suddenly Adrien feels a cold slap on his face. “Ouch!”

“Don’t ever yell my name while I’m in costume! You know how strict France is about retaining our secret identities.”

“I’m sorry milady, but I was just so excited to see you. I’ve missed you so…” Adrien’s romantic words flew by Marinette as she approached Shouto who was rubbing his dry eyes. Like his former teacher, he got out some eye drops and shook his head to stay awake. “Oh, hello Marine-OW!”

“And you. Get some rest! I have some melatonin to help get rid of your jet lag.” She looked at Shouto, whose eyes showed both exhaustion and sadness. Marinette sympathized with the hero. He rarely leaves Japan without Momo. Not to mention their wedding is slowly approaching. She gives him a hug, knowing that her old friend needed it very much.

“I know how you feel. Remember when I went to Japan to help you with the Dabi incident?”

“You mean my older brother?”

“Is he really? I had no ide- well anyways there wasn’t a day when I missed that stupid stray over there.” Marinette pointed at Adrien, who was twirling his tail as he flipped around the rooftops, waiting impatiently. “Listen. The life we chose as heroes is hard. Very hard. But that’s what makes us savor the little time we have for our loved ones. The call of duty is always first, but remember that Momo will always be at home waiting.” Shouto cracked a small smile. “But don’t expect her to be home just yet. She is involved in a Anti-Quirk resistance mission.”

“That sounds dangerous. Will she be okay?”

“Momo’s strong.” Marinette remembers her time as an exchange student at UA. She distinctly remembers two things in her year there: how talented Creati is, and how much of a crush Shouto had on her. “Don’t worry. I’ve worked with her partner before. Her quirk is extremely power, rivaled to Deku’s in my opinion.” Shouto was impressed. “As powerful as Izuku?”

“I know. Hard to believe, but I’ve witnessed her strength first hand. She’s was hot-headed before, but she’s learned to balance her emotions quite harmonically I would say, but you should know that by now, Shouto. Her wife is childhood friends with Momo if I’m not mistaken.”

“She was also our classmate, remember?” Marinette giggled. “I’m so glad I joined the UA foreign student program.” Shouto smiled.

Momo closed her laptop and rested it on her desk. She leaned back on her chair, and looked out at the beautiful Manhattan skyline. For her seeing it shine brightly at night was something breathtaking. It kept her awake. A fitting sentiment for the city that never sleeps. Although it was only 9PM, Momo could barely stay awake. She’s normally fine after traveling, but for some reason this jet lag hit her really hard. She could feel herself swaying back and forth, frequently wondering to sleep. She slaps herself awake. Her tiredness really got to her. She hadn’t even noticed the cup to tea set out for her.“

"Thank you Asami.” She rubbed her eyes a little bit before realizing her mistake. The woman waved at her checking to see if her vision was alright. “Ummm it’s Korra, Momo.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, Korra. I was drifting to sleep so my vision is kinda blurry.” Momo accidentally knocked the teacup, but Korra stopped the ceramic cup from landing on the ground. “Wow, your quirk never ceases to amaze me.”

“Amaze? I just stopped a cup from falling,” Korra said as she bent the spilled tea back into the cup. Or rather she used it to whip Momo in the hand. “OW!”

“You need to get some rest. Asami just made some melatonin for you to take.”

“Made?”

“Well it’s a modified version. Your circadian rhythm should reset by morning rather than the next few days.”

“She really is something, isn’t she?” Korra blushed, reacting as if the compliment was meant for her. “I’m really proud of her.” She gave her cup of tea to Momo, and pulled a chair next to her. “Look I know you’re e eager to be on this mission with me, but I can’t let anything bad happen to you. Amon is known to permanently eliminate one’s quirk through contact. It may not have the range as Aizawa-sensei, but I’m not taking any risks. I promised Shouto I would keep you safe.” Korra suddenly smirks. “Until after your wedding of course. Spirits knows what kind of dangerous, dirty deeds you two will be undergoing once you tie the knot.”

“Korra!”

“Stop teasing her, Korra.”

“You know I’m only joking, babe?”

Asami rolled up her blueprints and lightly tapped Korra in the head. “Shouldn’t you get ready for bed too? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“You’re one to talk! You’ve been up for 36 hours already.”

“40 actually.” Korra palmed her face. “Ugh engineers I swear. Wait Momo, wasn’t there someone in UA who was exactly like her?”

“Don’t compare Asami to Mei! If anything Asami is an angel compared to her.”

“I feel good I swear.” Asami wobbled her way towards Momo, and almost fell. Luckily Korra caught her. “You need to rest,” Korra insisted. Asami hugged her. “And you need to be hugged.” Momo tried to contain her laugh. She took out her phone to take a picture. “So this is how marriage looks like,” she joked as she snapped a photo. Korra looked embarrassed cradling her wife like a baby.

“You learn how to deal with your partner’s quirks. Unfortunately this one hardly gets any sleep, but I do what I can to help. You know that.” Momo smiled and agreed. “I’ll take this one to bed. Goodnight, Momo.”

Alone once again, Momo stared out into the city. She stared at her ring, and noticed how it glimmered under the moonlight. She took off her ring and kissed it.

“Come home safely, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this concept in my mind where characters from various series attend UA as exchange students, and form friendships with the main cast. For example, Steven Universe is an American exchange student who is also part of The Crystal Gems, a famous hero agency in America. I'm not really sure if I wanna go through with this crossover universe, but I'll call it Boku No Hero Academia: United World.


End file.
